1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Chrysanthemum plants. More particularly, the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Vibrant Eyes.`
2. Background of the New Plant
Vibrant Eyes, identified as 87.2806 was originated from a cross made by Jack Van Der Knaap in a controlled breeding program at De Lier, Holland in 1986.
The female parent of Vibrant Eyes was Runaway (non-patented in the United States), and the male parent was an unnamed selection #85.2006.
Vibrant Eyes was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Jack Van Der Knaap in September of 1987 in a controlled environment at De Lier, Holland.
The first asexual reproduction of Vibrant Eyes was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken in November of 1987 in a controlled environment at De Lier, Holland by technicians working under the direction and supervision of Jack Van Der Knaap.